


Afraid of the Dark

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, young cara, young dahlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're not afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

The cell was dark and damp. Rats were crawling all over the place; their pitter-patter a constant sound next to the dripping of water. Cara hated them. She hated how they always found a way to nibble on her toes, or fingers or ears when she tried to sleep on the cold, hard floor. Dahlia did what she could when she was keeping watch, and Cara did the same when it was her turn, but still they gnawed.

But they weren’t sleeping now. The crackling of the thunder storm raging outside kept them awake. Lightning would cast eerie shadows across the walls of the cell, before plunging them back into darkness. Cara and Dahlia were huddled together in a small alcove in the rocky wall, squeezing each other’s hands to a pulp every time lightning flashed and thunder cracked above them. Even the rats had taken cover.

“I’m not scared.” Dahlia whispered into the darkness.

“We’re not scared.” Cara echoed.

Nevertheless they huddled as close as they could, burying their faces in each other’s shoulders, waiting for the storm to go away and leave them be.


End file.
